


Cancelled Sleep

by planetundersiege



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Because they have taken over my life, But he denies it, Castle of Lions - Freeform, Cuddling, Did I say Klance, Galra Keith, Galra sleep weirdly, Galra's are huge cats, Gay, I love this ship, Klance are dating, Klance is canon in my eyes, Lance just want to sleep, Lance really likes Keith's fur, M/M, Paladins, Post Season 2, Romance, Sleep, Spooning, Swearing, Voltron, galra - Freeform, keith kogane - Freeform, klance, lance is a furry, lance mcclain - Freeform, otp, sassy Lance, space, they are so gay, vague sexual reference, vld, voltron legendary defender - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-21
Updated: 2017-06-21
Packaged: 2018-11-16 21:48:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 889
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11261673
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/planetundersiege/pseuds/planetundersiege
Summary: Yet again, Lance's sleep is disturbed by a piurple alien who likes to kick things.





	Cancelled Sleep

“OUCH! Keith stop pushing me away in your sleep, this is the third time I've fallen out of the bed this night. How do you even manage? This fucking hurts”, Lance said as he woke up to the force of his body landing on the white floor of the castle of lions. He had been in such a calming and amazing dream, he had been flying Blue, saving lots of people, as Keith adored him for being the sharpshooter he was, rewarding him with a deep and passionate kiss that made sparks fly. And he got ripped out of the amazing dream, thanks to his boyfriend and his weird sleeping habits.  
“Eh… did I do that again?”, Keith asked, yawning as he sat up in bed, his purple tail moving around back and forth and his purple fuzzy ears wiggled back for a moment, as part of his weird galran body language, as he rubbed his glowing yellow eyes to awaken better. “Sorry bout that if I did”.  
“Yeah you did, or else I wouldn't be here down on the floor, grasping my dick in pain because you somehow kicked me in the balls as I fell out. Like how do you manage that mr purple alien? How?”.  
“Wait I did what?”, he asked, laughing as he curiously looked down at Lance, who indeed looked like he was in a lot of pain.  
“Laugh as much as you wanna, do you want me to kick your nuts in revenge or? I will gladly do that if I need to. I actually insist”, he said, as he sat up from the ground, groaning.  
“Like if you have the guts, you wouldn't want to hurt your precious boyfriend who you are such a gay furry for, wouldn't you?”.  
“Do we have to take up this again? I’m not a furry! I dated you way before you turned purple or fluffy and then it just happened, remember? I just decided to stay with you, a purple space cat, even though I'm not a furry, because I like you too much”.  
“Well it doesn't sound like that in the sheets, or when we’re spooning”.  
“YOU’RE SO SOFT! OF COURSE I WANNA SPOON DO YOU KNOW EXACTLY HOW SOFT GALRA FUR IS??? No you don't because all of you is covered in it so you can't feel it like humans do”.  
It was true, Keith’s fur sure was really soft.  
“Cough furry cough”,  
“I heard that”.  
“That was my intention mr sharpshooter, you truly are a furry, no denying it”.  
“Fuck you!”.  
“Well if you insist”, Keith said, winking at Lance as he raised one eyebrow.  
This caused both of the boys to laugh, as Keith stretched out a hand and helped Lance back up into his bed.  
“No thanks, even though I wanna, I’m way too tired to that, thanks to someone kicking me in the nuts if I remember correctly. Isn't it so mr Kogane?”.  
“Well sorry, that must have hurt, but I can't really control my body while sleeping”.  
“You truly are just a big cat, even while sleeping, you’re always in the way one way or another. I swear. And I thought your sleeping positions were unpredictable before you turned galran”.  
“Well I can't argue with you on that thing too be honest. But even though it's weird, I liked turning galra. I feel more alive and have better senses”.  
“Yeah and you sure are fluffy”, he said, stroking the purple fur on Keith’s bare chest.  
“Well there you bring it up again, how long are you going to deny that you are a furry? Because you are”.  
“Until the day you realize that you’re the true furry in this relationship”, he said, before leaning closer to his boyfriend’s lips.  
The kiss was deep and passionate, but only lasted for a few seconds, and he loved that Keith rubbed his back with his claws as they kissed.  
He never wanted to part, but they had too.  
He yawned which made Keith give him a second kiss, or well this time it was just a peck on the cheek, but it made Lance’s cheek turn a darker shade of red. He never got enough of his Keith.  
“Wanna go back to sleep?”, Keith asked, giving him a slight smile, fangs visible.  
Damn why did his fangs have to be so hot?  
“Yeah I’m tired, but please don't push me down again okay, it's getting tiring, and painful”.  
Keith let out a small giggle to that, giving Lance another peck on the cheek.  
“I'll try okay”.  
“Thank you, I really appreciate you trying to not hit me in your sleep again”.  
“So you wanna be the little spoon?”.  
“What do you think? Of course I wanna, after all you know how fluffy your fur is, it's the best to sleep next too”.  
“Okay it's all yours”.  
Lance laid down, his face on Keith’s furry chest for a few seconds, before he turned around, Keith’s warm hands around him, and his furry body touching his back, making him feel warm, and on top of that, Keith’s unintentional but amazing purring was the perfect sound to fall asleep too.  
“Night Mullet”.  
It was the best sleep ever.  
Well it was, until Keith kicked Lance down the bed again two hours later in his sleep.

 


End file.
